


Family Portrait

by DumbNico



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Discrimination, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at writing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Neurodivergent Gueira, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Writer is Autistic/LGBTQ, mentions of abuse, trans Meis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Meis deals with his unwelcoming and homophobic family. He is left traumatized, but revenge is a dish best served cold.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 7





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic after a long hiatus of doing nothing. This fic seems messy bc I have the attention span of a peanut.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CW // ableist slurs, homophobia/transphobia and abuse.
> 
> Before I get scolded, keep in mind that I have ASD and I experienced ableism and homophobia. I know autism is not mentioned here a lot and it only focuses on Meis' issues with his abusive/homophobic parents, but I like to head canon Gueira as neurodivergent and I felt like I should head canon him here. Also this story happens before and after the events of Promare.

Meis expected as always to get slapped by his dad. That ain't new. It always happens. First thing in the morning he's bombarded with his dad's palm across his cheek.

"Wake up, you heathen." Commands his father.

Meis leaves the bed with a "Oh, fuck you" through his teeth, which grants him another slap across the back of his head.

Meis can't wait to leave this hellhole. He can't wait to get paid and move to a new place with his boyfriend. The boyfriend his family won't accept nor understand.  
They never accepted him. When he came out and also mentioned his boyfriend is neurodivergent, his father disowned him on the spot, while his mother stopped being the gentle soul he once grew up to. His relationship with his parents was toxic from the start. His father never wanted children and could only be happy by beating him. His mother, on the other hand, is extremely religious. She loved Meis and saw him as a child prodigy, thanks to his talent his music. But that changed when he said he loves men and is not a girl, as he was made to believe. He got a job as a music teacher but he can't enjoy it, when his parents take the money and only leave the "I gave birth to you" excuse in exchange.

Now. He's in the kitchen. Preparing breakfast to himself and his parents. They thinks he owns them for being born and taken care of, but he isn't surprised. He places the food on the table, but doesn't sit down with his parents. He just packs his meal in a box to have on the way to work.

"Where are you going? You're not gonna pray and then eat with us?" Ask his mom.

"No, she ain't. I already told y'all. That ain't no child of ours. Just some creature trying to destroy this family." Answered the father. The mother just nods and eats her food.

Meis sighs and leaves the house. He gets to eat half of his meal at the traffic lights and finish it in the school's parking lot. He gets out of the car and spots the love of his life, Gueira, sitting on a nearby bench and drinking beer. He doesn't seem happy. At all.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Meis asked worried. "Who am I gonna bash their head in?"

"The football coach...He kicked me out, before I happily spat in his mouth." Gueira chuckled with a sad tone.

"Let me guess? He knows about us..." Meis sighs.

"He told me that his team doesn't need gay retards like me to ruin his games. I hope he enjoyed that spit going nicely down his throat." Gueira grinned.

"Well, good fuckin' riddance to him and his team... You're better than this, baby..." Meis sympathized.

"I don't know, Meis... I am thinking of trying for a new job, but I don't know if I'll ever get hired..." Gueira sighs.

"Well, I have an idea... I don't know if it will work, but maybe you can try making your own football team. You can get people from all backgrounds to play in it and beat the coach's ass in the future matches." Meis suggested.

"I... I don't know if it will work." Gueira doubted.

"It will work out. You have to show them you aren't what they think you are. I'll leave my parents and move in with you to show support." Meis encouraged him. He does want to leave his parents. He's sick of them. His dad has done nothing, but cause trauma and his mom only want to use him for financial gain.

"If you say so... I'll make my own damn team and make all these homophobes kiss my ass!" Gueira cheered up soon. It made Meis smile. If he can't be happy, then Gueira can and should.

###

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING OUT?!" HIs mother shrieked.

"You heard me! I ain't staying here! I'm not your damn money maker or punching bag!" Meis growled.

"After all the thinks we've done for you... You dare disrespect us like this?" His father asked.

"An the fuck did you do for me?" Meis scoffed. "All I got growing up was nothing but beatings and insults. Don't act like you're a saint or some shit!"

"You ain't my damn child! You hear me, you fuckin' whore? You never happened!" His dad shouted, before stomping out of the room. "Go to hell with your retarded boyfriend!"

Meis only flipped him off, while his mother looked at him in disbelief.

"How could you do this to us? Why are you trying to ruin this family? Why won't you just listen to us and seek help?" His mother started to sob. Meis only looked at her with no pity.

"All my life you told me that I've ruined your life and that you two wished I was never born... Not only you couldn't keep your legs closed nor did dad knew how to keep his dick in his pants, but all my life you forced me to live in a body that didn't belong to me... You two don't give a damn about me." Meis ranted while grabbing his bags and heading out the door. 

"I'm sick of you. Of being guilt-tripped. And of being treated as some servant... I'm not a girl and I'm not gonna marry anyone else, but Gueira... So cry me a river, mamma..." With that, Meis left. Leaving his dad to destroy the house and his mom to cry.

As he drove to Gueira's place, Meis listened to the radio. All the songs his parents never let him play where bursting loud through the speakers. He's glad there's no one to scold him for crying, as he's now letting out quiet sobs and allowing the tears to fall on his lap. He held his tears in for years, thanks to his parents and thanks to his body. The only times he got to cry was in Gueira's presence or alone in his car. 

"Stop crying, Meis! The hell you're crying for? You ruined our damn lives and yet you're the one whining!" His father's voice rang through his mind. Meis only groaned through sobs.

"Fuck you... Fuck your beliefs... I'm glad I ain't your damn child." Meis murmured.

He finally arrives at Gueira's apartment, where he's greeted by him. Gueira knew Meis didn't leave his house peacefully.

Meis quickly fell to his knees and Gueira quickly caught him in a hug.

"It's okay, baby... It's okay. Let it out..." Gueira whispered and gently caressed Meis' head. Meis just cried and held Gueira tight, until he fell asleep. Gueira carried him all the way to his apartment, before grabbing his bags and helping him settle in.

###

He might be far away from his family. But he can still feel their presence. Still hear their voices. And still feel his father's slap and punches.

Meis would wake up in a cold sweat after dreaming about his parents and would lock himself in the bathroom to let the tears flow. He knows Gueira won't belittle him for crying, but he's scared. He is scared of hearing his mother or father complain. His family hasn't contact him, much to his relief. But that won't help with his anxiety.

His trauma and nightmares caused him to become a burnish and set his workplace on fire. Gueira became burnish as well, after an altercation with his old coach. They were forced to run away into another life of hell. 

But Meis has Gueira by his side, and now he made a new friend and boss with a heart of gold. Lio. Meis saw Lio as a younger brother, even though Lio was his boss. He'd sacrifice his life for him and for Gueira. They are what he needs the most.

But that whole life ended Quickly. Just how it started. Meis is forced to become normal once more. And deal with more trauma. 

He made and lost friends, got accepted by Burning Rescue and got paid well ( no one will take the money away from him). He and Gueira managed to get a new small apartment and then managed to get married. Meis watched Gueira create his own football team, like Meis suggested years ago. Gueira's team became successful and proved they are more than what people expected. He was so proud and loved the look of disbelief from the old coach's face when he got beat by Gueira.

He had everything he wanted, but his memories are still there. He still wakes up crying and cursing his mom and dad between his teeth. Lio heard everything about it and decided to speak with a therapist to help Meis. He could afford the medicine and counseling and it helped a bit. But Gueira and Lio though he needs one last thing.   
Meis woke up one morning to the the sounds of barking. Gueira got him a puppy to help with the fears and have someone to comfort Meis. They named the puppy Miami, after the city Gueira grew up in. 

###

Years pass and Meis has a family. Not just Burning Rescue, Lio and Gueira. He now has a pet, his beloved Gueira, a beautiful baby girl named Nina and a farm. Meis surprisingly loved farms, so they got one. And it is successful. 

With the baby girl part, Meis didn't believe he'd have a child. But she happened. Meis and Gueira love her and always will. 

Things are great, the farm is working and Nina grows. But then Meis gets a phone call he wished for years to never get. He ignored it once, but courage got the best of him and answered.

"Hello? Who's this?" Meis asked jokingly.

"Meisie? It's me. Mamma. How are you doing?" His mother asked through the other end.

"Now you worry about me?" Meis scoffed. "Sadly for you, I'm doing perfectly fine. Why are you calling me?

"Listen, I... Your father is in jail..." His mother hesitated.

"Father... I don't have one. Never heard of that." Meis stated nonchalantly, hatred still swimming inside him.

"He got arrested years ago." His mother explained. "Exactly two years after you left... He owns the bank a lot of money and-"

"Let me guess, you need money... Not happening, ma." Meis interrupted.

"Meis, please... I know we hurt you and we're sorry... I'm sorry for not accepting you... Please gives us another chance..." His mother pleaded.

"Second chances they don't ever matter...People never change... You and dad will never change." Meis states in a monotone voice, before ending the call. 

Of course his mom called him because she wanted money. And Meis isn't gonna give in like he used to. They aren't there to manipulate him anymore. And trying to act sweet won't work either. He's not as weak as they believed. 

Meis now has a family to care for. He has his own child now and he won't neglect her like his father did. He'll love her no matter what and will protect her with his life.

He'll be the father he never had.


End file.
